Maroon Rehabilitation War
The Maroon Rehabilitation War (Referred to by members of Aevrum as "The Great Snitch War") was a war that started when the Royal House of Aevrum (RHA) declared war upon the Nordreich over the sanctioning of Emperor Martin Bormann of Pax Constantinople, who was taken in by the Royal House of Aevrum after they surrendered to the Imperium of Supernova X as a member of the Sovereign League of Armed Powers. Background On the 31st of August, the Sovereign League of Armed Powers requested that the Nordreich, their ally, place a sanction upon Emperor Martin Bormann of Pax Constantinople. Emperor Martina Bormann had surrendered to the Imperium of Supernova X as a member of the Sovereign League of Armed Powers. The Nordreich, since that day, had sought to ensure that sanctions placed upon Bormann on the Maroon sphere remained intact. On the 30th of November, the sanctions against Emperor Martin Bormann were renewed. In the time between these two events, Bormann had entered peace-mode and joined the ranks of the Royal House of Aevrum. Noctis Lucis Caelum, leader of Aevrum and a Maroon team senator repeatedly removed the sanctions levied against Bormann. Following the most recent renewal of these sanctions, Sir Kindle threatened to become an enemy of the Reich, accusing Keysariyt Hanssen (the Nordreich's sanctioning senator) of meddling in Aevrum affairs. Following a short exchange on the Maroon team message board, Sir Kindle declared war upon three of the Nordreich's nations. He then ordered one of Aevrum's members, Yolo04, to post a declaration of war against the Reich. The Sovereign League of Armed Powers, seeing its ally under attack by the Royal House of Aevrum, declared war upon the latter. On the 1st of December, the Nordreich sent peace terms to Noctis Lucis Caelum. These terms were immediately and completely rejected. The Nordreich then recognised a state of war with the Royal House of Aevrum on the 2nd of December. aNiMaLz declared war on RHA shortly thereafter. On the 4th of December, the Nordreich declared war on AGW Overlords, due to the latter's financial aiding of RHA. A member of the AGW Overlords had sent war aid to a member of the RHA, which was then cancelled by request of Latexi. The aid, however, was resent by the member as secret aid, constituting aiding of the enemy and an act of war. That same day, the Freehold of The Wolves declared war on RHA in defence of the Nordreich. Two days later, on the 6th of December, following diplomatic negotiations, the Nordreich and the AGW Overlords agreed to white peace. The AGW Overlords agreed not to provide further aid to the RHA for the duration of the conflict. On the 7th of December, COBRA declared war following the activation of their treaties with The Devil's Brigade and SLAP. Following COBRA's declaration of war the prior night, Kashmir and Ordo Mechanicus followed their allies into war against RHA on the 8th of December. On December 15th,Emperor Martin Bormann's nation of PAX Constantinople was deleted by the Moderation staff for anti-Semitic remarks made in-game. Noctis, leader of Aevrum, alleged that Admin had taken the side of Nordreich in this war. On the 25th of December around 7:00 P:M EST Noctis Lucis Caelum attempted to sway the various alliances fighting against him into accepting a white peace under the guise of forgiveness and the Christmas Spirit. The attempts were ignored by the coalition at large. On the 31st of December, Noctis was banned by the moderation team as a result of his actions on the OWF. On January 7th, most notables Sir Kindle and Chester W. Nimitz were banned by the admin among other Aevrum alliances for unknown reasons. HailSatan, formerly of Aevrum then created a new Anti-Fascism League to combat future Nordreich campaigns. Hail Satan vows to continue the fight against Nordreich. On February 4th, the Aevrum AA ceases to exist, as the last two nations leave to join Knights of the Round Table. The war is effectively over. Related Links *30th November, 2017 - The on the Nordreich. *30th November, 2017 - The on the Royal House of Aevrum in defence of the Nordreich. *30st November, 2017 - Non Grata ceases protecting the Royal House of Aevrum. *2nd December, 2017 - with the Royal House of Aevrum. *2nd December, 2017 - on the Royal House of Aevrum in defence of the Nordreich. *4th December, 2017 - on the AGW Overlords. *4th December, 2017 - The on the Royal House of Aevrum in defence of the Nordreich. *4th December, 2017 - Non Grata from the "Vote for Noctis Lucis Caelum" element of their peace terms from the Gh0s7busting War. *5th December, 2017 - The Union of Communist Republics with the Royal House of Aevrum due to the ongoing conflict against the Nordreich. *6th December, 2017 - AGW Overlords and the Nordreich agree to white peace. *7th December, 2017 - on RHA. *8th December, 2017 - on RHA. *8th December, 2017 - on RHA.